


Saved Kisses From Chicago

by No_Thanks_March22



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Thanks_March22/pseuds/No_Thanks_March22
Summary: Ryan and Brendon are two Music nerds who have a mutual crush but Ryan's stubbornness makes it hard for them to become friends let alone have a relationship. Something life changing happens to Ryan but will he let his defences down enough to let Brendon in?





	1. Ryan

I stare into the dark abyss below my ceiling thinking. I sigh, checking the time on my phone to see it's 2. 34am. Great! Another night of laying here and not being able to slip into the state of painless oblivion that is more commonly known as sleep. Sleep. I need it so badly my body has started to malfunction.

I decide I have to do something before I think to deeply and end up there again. Thinking isn't good for me. Never has been and never will be. I climb to my feet and look around my room before deciding to get dressed. I creep across my room and pull out a pair of skinny jeans, a Green Day tee shirt and my leather jacket before changing into them as quietly as I can.

Once I'm changed I shove my books for school in my rucksack and fire a text to Spencer, telling him I'm coming over because I don't want to be alone with my thoughts. I pull my window open and it screeches as it opens, making me freeze in fear. I squeeze my eyes shut, waiting for Dad's slurred voice then heavy footsteps but the house is silent. I let out a sigh, shouldering my back and dropping to the ground from my window, beginning my short walk to Spencer's.

Spencer and I have been friends since forever. I grew up with him and he has always been there for me when I've needed him. I stayed with him when Mum left and he has always been able to take my mind away from my thoughts when there are too many words in my mind and they begin to muddle up.

I climb up the tree and Spencer's window is open so I slip inside, I'd like to say gracefully but it was far from that. I almost end in the Spencer's garden but expecting me to fail he catches my bag and drags me in.

"Smooth Ry," He chuckles, " Very smooth."

"Shut it Smith." I punch his arm but laugh as well.

"Come on, I think the bed is more comfortable than the floor." He helps me to my feet.

"Spencer! I may be gay but I did no-"

"I will push you out of the window." He threatens and I close my mouth, knowing he's serious. I open my mouth to say something when a wave of dizziness slams into me.

"Ry?" Spencer catches me as I stumble, "Tell me honestly. When was the last time you ate properly?"

"S-sunday, I think." I mumble as he helps me sit on his bed.

"Lay down while I go grab some food." He commands so I fall back on his bed, my body immediately relaxing against the soft sheets.

My mind wanders as Spencer leaves. I throw an arm over my eyes as the room starts to spin and my head throb. Rolling onto my side I let my eyes slip shut, focusing on the shallow breaths that leave my dry and cracked lips.

"How you doing?" Spencer helps me sit up and I hungrily eye the reheated curry leftovers,

"Don't eat it quickly because I don't want to have to clean up your vomit again." He chuckles and hands the plate to me.

"Spence. . ." I trial off and look up at him, "I - I miss her."

"Please don't cry." He pulls me into a comforting hug and I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to stop the flow of tears that are beginning to soak Spencer's shirt.

"Do you really think she just walked out like that?" My voice is cracked and broken.

"Get some rest Ry," Spencer runs a comforting hand through my hair, avoiding my

question, "We have school tomorrow."

"I don't want to go." I whine softly.

"Neither do I." He sighs and lays next me. I shift so my head is on his shoulder and I smile

sleepily, the thoughts of Spencer protecting me on my mind as I drift off.


	2. Chapter 2

I groan as my alarm goes off, dragging myself out of bed before my little brother can run in and jump on my bed. I sluggishly pull on the first clothes I can find scattered on my floor and check myself in the mirror. My skinny jeans hug my hips perfectly, my shirt is hanging loosely around my shoulders so I pull it off and pull on a sweatshirt and run my hands through my untameable hair before taking the stairs two at a time.

“Morning!” I yell, pushing my glasses up my nose, making my eldest sister - Kara - jump.  
“Don’t be so loud!” Matt taps me lightly on the head with his magazine, “You’ll wake Kyla  
and Mason.”  
“That’ll be a change.” I snort and Kara laughs softly.  
“Get going you two or you’ll be late.” She hands us our breakfast and playfully shoves out the door once we’ve both picked up our bags.

Matt elbows me and I glare at him until he nods to someone across the road. I look and a whine leaves my throat before I can stop it as I see Ryan and Spencer walking to school too. Ryan is looking extremely hot and handsome today. Matt laughs at me and has to duck away from my punch as we enter the school gates.

“See you later Brennybear.” He kisses my cheek then disappears off to find his friends.  
“Hey Brendon.” One of the cheerleaders flutters her eyelashes at me and I roll my eyes.  
“Hey Charlotte.” I nod to her.  
“You got a date for the prom yet?” She coos, latching onto my arm.  
“No, “ I shake my head, knowing where she’s going with this conversation, “Sorry Charlie but I don’t swing that way.” I shake her off and go to find Gerard in the Music rooms. Ryan and his friends are by the drum kit, watching Spencer mess around.  
“You still pining?” Dallon smirks as I join him, Gerard, Mikey and Kenny.  
“I am not pining.” I punch his arm and he chuckles. Dallon is a tall guy with dark brown hair and blue eyes that you can get lost in. He has a classy style and plays bass guitar amazingly. If I didn’t have eyes for Ryan I’d probably try and date him but as it Dallon has a beautiful girlfriend called Breezy.  
“Sure seems like it.” Mikey says quietly. Mikey is Gerard’s younger brother. He is 5’10 and taller than Gerard which Gee is not happy about. Mikey, like Dallon plays bass. he has jet black hair that he spikes to one side and is ripped as hell. He has girls drooling over him but has his eyes set on a senior called Kristin Colby.  
“Whatever.” I flip him off and he rolls his eyes.  
“I’m thinking I might dye my hair again.” Gerard says absentmindedly.  
“But you just dyed it.” Kenny frowns.  
“I know but I prefer it when it’s like jet black. Like Mikey’s.”  
“Then we’ll actually look like brothers.” Mikey pulls and face and Gerard pounces on him. I look at Dallon and he shrugs, watching the Way brothers fight. I decide to go over to the piano and I smile as my fingers rest on the keys.

“Hey Ry,” Jon says to the boy, “You don’t look too g-” He’s cut off my Ryan swaying slightly before collapsing. I grip the piano stall tightly to stop myself rushing over to see if he’s alright.  
“I’m gonna murder his father.” Frank snarls as he and the quiet boy lay Ryan on one of the benches.  
“Not if his dad doesn’t kill him first.” Spencer mutters, sitting next to Ryan. He leans over the passed out boy and shakes him softly, “Ry, wake up Ry.”  
“I got some food if he needs it.” Pete rummages through his bag and throws Spencer a packet of crisps.  
“Ryan!” Spencer says sharply and Ryan jerks up, looking around then taking the crisps. I’ve never seen someone eat so quickly.  
“Bren,” Kenny sits on the stall next to me and I turn to him, “ You were staring and I know you don’t wanna get caught.”  
“Thanks Kenny.” I force a smile.  
The bell signals first lesson so I drag my way to Creative Writing.


End file.
